


hungry

by tamagos



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagos/pseuds/tamagos
Summary: It’s not really Seonho’s fault that he’s away from home, eternally hungry and incapable of cooking. It might be his fault that he keeps calling for fried chicken delivery service at godforsaken hours, and maybe he just doesn’t like fried chicken as much as he likes the delivery boy.





	hungry

In another life Yoo Seonho would like to be a panda. All they do is laze around and people bring tons of bamboo to it, enough to eat five meals a day. The pandas at Taipei Zoo look more content than him, homesick and hungry.

If the skills to be a panda involved looking dopey and cute, Seonho would like to think he’s more than halfway there. And more than puzzling through his homework, lying on his back while stuffing his face with food seemed like the better life choice.

Maybe he shouldn’t have gone on that student exchange. Really, what was thinking? It would be fun? Yeah, maybe for the first week or two where he just played around and ate all kinds of foreign food, but now the novelty has kind of worn off and the portion size is too small to quell his still growling tummy.

And that is a problem he can’t seem to solve, seeing that half the time he’s pointing at something on the menu and hoping it’s something tasty (it is). He can’t ask the lady serving the food to “please give him a lot please~” in Chinese like how he can in Korean. Or he could, but he’d be stared at like he’s grown another head. 

So he could dream of being reborn as a panda. Or he could pretend to be a Mature Adult and get himself some food. Except the small fridge is tragically empty and Seonho is a little scared to head out at 11pm at night in a foreign country. Regardless of what he tells his mum, he’s pretty sure his parents know that he is still just a little afraid of the dark. 

Sighing, he opens his laptop and searched up food delivery services to their part of the island. There are heartbreakingly few services, and sadly no Korean ones. Most of them charge steep markups for delivery at godforsaken hours, not that Seonho blames them. Clicking around, he settles on some fried chicken delivery. Hopefully it’ll be like the Korean one and have a taste of home.

 _Thank you for ordering from BuCe’s Fried Chicken. Your delivery is estimated to arrive in 5 minutes._

_Your delivery person is outside of your building, please down to collect your food._

_Please come down quickly._

_COME DOWN ALREADY_

Startled by the buzzing of his phone, Seonho looks away from his homework. Right. Shit, he totally forgot about his food! Rushing down the stairs two at the time, he stumbles out into the cool air of the night, only to see a delivery guy wearing his helmet and getting ready to depart.

“Ya! Sorry! Stop! My fried chicken!”

It’s the thought of loosing the fried chicken that causes him to panic and scream in Korean. He’s struggling for his poor grasp on Chinese when the delivery driver turns around.

“Took you long enough.” He grumbles in Korean, as he takes the packet of fried chicken out of the delivery basket.

Holy. He was already flustered enough by the entire being late thing, but seeing the delivery guy is making him even more flurried. Now don’t get Seonho wrong, he’s had more than his fair eyeful of tall handsome and attractive guys (normally seniors) from playing too much basketball, but this delivery boy (or delivery man) is easily the most attractive being in both Korea and Taiwan combined. Deep voice, firm gaze and generally gorgeous. So hot. Seonho’s certain he’s twelve years older than him and married with two kids, like how all his ill-fated crushes are always unattainable.

“Korean?” He asks, jaw dropping. What are the odds?

“No. Just know some Korean. It’ll be 350TWD.” The boy glares down at Seonho and suddenly feels super self-conscious. Seonho doesn’t know much (or anything actually) about seducing, but he’s certain his loose school tee and basketball shorts are Not It. It’s not even good for storing his wallet, which he now remembers is sitting atop his desk.

Wow. Yoo Seonho, just great. First you’re late to pick up the food your ordered, Hot Delivery Guy is Spicy Hot Wings Spicy and also mad at you wasting his time and now you’re going to waste more of his time.

“Wallet…Upstairs…” He says in mangled Chinese, pointing at his dorm upstairs.

“Make it quick. And speak Korean.”

Seonho makes a dash for it. As much as he’ll like to take this rare opportunity to gawk at mad eye candy, he’s been raised a polite boy and it isn’t nice to bother people just trying to make a living. Quickly, he grabs his wallet, checks that he has enough money to not embarrass himself (again) in front of the delivery guy and makes his way back to the ground floor to pay for his chicken.

“Sorry! Really sorry for wasting your time! I’ll be more responsible next time!”

“It’s hard to be a foreigner. It’s okay.”

Seonho is Weak. Man, what wonders do gruff but kind guys do for his weak hormonal heart. Especially gruff guys who look good with fanny packs and plain shirts. And the Best Eye Candy Ever is going to ride away, and Seonho wouldn’t be Seonho if he doesn’t rashly try to get his name.

“Can I have your name? I want to leave a good review for your excellent service and maybe you’d get a raise or something..” He’s rambling now.

“Guanlin. And don’t bother. My parents aren’t going to give me a raise.”

 Hot Delivery Guy, no, Guanlin rides away with his Heart, because Seonho is a dramatic teenager with a mound of puppy crushes. Even though maybe it’s a slightly bigger puppy crush because Guanlin’s parents own the fried chicken shop, one of Seonho’s childhood ambitions. It’s okay, because fried chicken will make his grumbling tummy feel better instantly.

 

\---

 

For being a star student, Seonho surprises himself with his stupidity sometimes. Like really, was he supposed to be surprised when he wipes his grocery shopping clean (again) in two days straight and is now hungry at 11pm again? Sighing, he reaches out for his laptop to order more food. Fried chicken, because the last time it was delicious and kind of reminded him of home. Hot Delivery Guy notwithstanding, because Taiwan is a big country and really, what are the odds?

Apparently good. Someone up there must be laughing at him, because when the motorcycle pulls up on the driveway of the dorm building where Seonho was already waiting (he’s stupid but learns from past mistakes, okay?), the helmet comes off to reveal a slightly annoyed Guanlin.

“You actually left a good review.”

Seonho nods. Yep, putting aside his obvious attraction to handsome guys (who doesn’t appreciate a good face?) the service was actually good.

That doesn’t seem to be the right answer for Guanlin, who unzips the hot pouch to pass him the chicken.

“Really, who orders 12 pieces of chicken at 11pm at night?”

“People are allowed to be hungry! I’m always hungry!”

Guanlin pushes his hair back. “Then you could eat another two pieces right? My mum insisted to give you some service.” 

Seonho’s eyes light up. Food from a hot guy, what a wonderful day. Free food from a hot guy, he’s in heaven, hallelujah. 

“Your mum could give me 50 service pieces of chicken and I’ll finish everything.”

“Don’t give my mum any ideas.”

“Aww, she likes me already. Is she looking to adopt a new son?”

“I don’t want a younger brother.”

“Are you always so curt? I’ll melt your frozen heart, you frosty creature! I’d be a really cute younger brother! I’ll shower you with affection at how cool my _hyung_ is everyday, I’ll use my best aegeyo on you and you’ll wonder how you’ve lived without me…” Seonho starts rambling.

“You sound like a better boyfriend than a brother.” Guanlin’s mouth snaps shut immediately after the word falls out of his mouth, a deep red rushing across his face. “That’ll be 350 TWD, now pay up so I can continue with my deliveries!”

Seonho pouts. Right, it’s too good to be true, having a hot guy ask you out the second time you’ve met. Even though Seonho does believe in puppy-crush-at-first-sight, being boyfriends is a little bit of an upgrade and hard to believe.

“What, so you didn’t want to date me? And now you’re asking for money? I’m hurt. I’m still young, you’re going to leave a permanent scar on my heart.”

“Just take your fried chicken and go.”

Guanlin hasn’t stopped blushing. _cuuuuuuuuutttteeeee,_ Seonho’s mind is screaming. Not so cold harsh prickly guy after all, and it seems that Guanlin’s at least 50% as taken by Seonho as Seonho is taken by him.

“So you’re giving me free chicken now? Awww, you’re so sweet! I’ll seriously consider dating you if you give me free food!”

“So you only want the chicken. I get it. I’ll go now. More deliveries to make. Can’t be late.” It’s like someone flipped the switch off on Guanlin, as he mutters lowly and tries to board is motorcycle again.

“No! You’ve got me all wrong!” Seonho says, as he runs after Guanlin, tugging at the edge of his sleeve, keeping him from riding off.

 “I mean, I like the food, but I kind of like you too? I just though you were kind of joking? And maybe we should get to know each other a little more? I mean, you could be twelve years older than me or married with two kids… Or maybe you just think I’m really annoying…Ahhh, I don’t know! But I like you! And it’s not only because you’re the hottest delivery guy in both South Korea and Taiwan!”

Seonho pauses to catch his breath, before realizing that maybe he spoke way too fast for Guanlin to understand.

“You like me? And you want to get to know me more?”

Whoops, it seems like Guanlin understood that much.

“Mmm.” Seonho’s feeling a sudden rush of shyness. Kill him, he’s still young and confessing to someone for him normally comes after like years of pining and friendship.

“Cute.” Guanlin mutters.

“I’m Lai Guanlin. Eighteen. No, I’m not married with two kids or twelve years older than you. Give me your number, I’ll take you out to eat something and we can get to know each other better.”  

“You have my number. You texted me angrily to get downstairs.”

Guanlin brushes his fringe out of his eyes. Man, he’s so handsome. And maybe Seonho will get to date him? Squeaaaaalllll. Seonho feels like a teenage girl, except he’s a teenager boy.

“Maybe that was kind of a rude start and I want to do it right this time?”

D’awwwwww. Seonho’s heart is softer than soft serve ice-cream.

“Here.” Seonho says, pressing his number into Guanlin’s phone.

“And let’s go eat somewhere with lots of food! I eat a lot. Like maybe a buffet? I miss Korean barbecue….Anyway, you should go! You have more deliveries to make, don’t you? I don’t want you to get scolded by your parents for making late deliveries! Other people need their food too!” 

“Actually you’re the last delivery of today.” Guanlin says, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Wanted to talk more with you. You were really cute. Don’t make me say that twice. But just now I suppose I made an excuse to get away.”

Seonho’s eyes light up. “Let’s eat the chicken together in my room! Then we can talk more. Isn’t it uncomfortable to just stand around?”

 “You’re too trusting.” Guanlin says, clicking his tongue. “Do you let every guy with food into your room?”

“Yep, if they’re delivery guys. But if you want to enter my heart, that takes more than being a hot delivery guy bearing free food.” Seonho sticks his tongue out.

“I’ll try my best.” Guanlin chuckles, as they both climb the stairs up to Seonho’s dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> tamagos rolling off~


End file.
